


Power of Three

by CustardCreamies, Robothead



Series: Power of Three [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, soulbond, vampire seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/pseuds/Robothead
Summary: Valtteri has been stood up by Kimi and Sebastian, this is what happens





	Power of Three

**Author's Note:**

> Late night RP session with CustardCreamies
> 
> This is a mixture of Three Is A Magic Number and the Vampire Seb series but not headcanon to either

 Valtteri has been sitting at the restaurant for half an hour, and he checks his phone yet again. There are no messages on the screen. Nothing.

 He sighs and rubs a hand over his face, flagging down the waiter

 The waiter appears. "Yes, Sir?"

 "Could you give me the bill for my drinks? I'll be leaving, cancel the reservation"

 "Of course." He nods and goes away.

 Valtteri knows it's of no use, but he can't help looking at his phone screen, frowning.

There are still no messages, but he doesn't understand the situation.

 Doubts are starting to creep into his mind. They couldn’t have forgotten him, right?

 He sends them a text.

 "I can see now. I hope you're happy together."

 There's a heavy feeling inside of him as he walks out, head down.

 

 

 Meanwhile back at the paddock Kimi checks his phone. He gasps.

 "Seb?!"

Sebastian's head shoots up at his tone and he looks at him questioningly.

 Kimi hands him the phone. Sebastian gasps as well, rereading it just to be sure

 "We need to find him. Now!" Kimi says, his hurt and worry overwhelming him.

 Sebastian nods, looking pale.

 

 

 

 Valtteri has walked around the town aimlessly. Not even caring if he gets lost. He finds a park, and sits down on a bench.

 He has turned off his phone after the 6th call from Kimi and Sebastian, laughing humorlessly at the fact that now they can contact him.

 

 

Kimi actually throws his phone. Head in his hands.

 "How will we find him, Kimi?" Sebastian asks with tears in his eyes. He can't believe this is happening

 "I don't know!" He snaps. "Can't you find him?"

 Sebastian takes a step back from him, looking hurt.

"No."

 Kimi can feel his hurt but he can barely think straight with the worry and anxiety in his head.

Sebastian tries to think of where Valtteri could have gone but comes up empty. But then his eyes widen.

Kimi doesn’t notice though.

 "Kimi! Valtteri said he likes to take a walk in a park when he is upset. He could be in the park!”

 Kimi looks up and he nods. "Then what are we waiting for?"

 Sebastian hesitates before he grabs his hand, pulling him along to their car.

Kimi follows him, and they get in. The drive to the park is silent, both too upset to talk.

 

 

 

 

Valtteri is sat on a bench in park, staring at nothing and worrying his lip between his teeth. They get out of the car and rush over to him. He looks up, glaring at them.

 "Go away. Now!"

"Val, please" Sebastian whimpers. He doesn't have a bond with him, but it still hurts him deeply

 "Fuck off!" He snaps. "Go with Kimi. You're better off with just him."

 "What are you talking about!? We love you!"

"That's why you left me at the restaurant? Because you love me?" He scoffs.

 Their eyes widen in sudden understanding. They had completely forgotten about it as they had been roped into doing pr stuff when they were about to leave.

 Valtteri just looks at them. Pain on his face.

 Kimi takes a hesitant step closer, looking at the other Finn pleadingly. "Val, we didn't mean to. You have to believe me, I love you"

 He shakes his head. "It's always you two. Alone. With your bond and your thing and me left to the side as something you two pick up when you feel like it."

 Sebastian looks as if slapped, opening his mouth to reply but nothing comes out.

 "See? You can't even deny it!" Valtteri laughs coldly. "Well I'm done feeling like second best."

 "Stop it! You're not second best to us! You are just as important to me as Sebastian.." Kimi says brokenly

 Valtteri looks tearful but shakes his head.

  Kimi steps up close to him, carefully reaching out and touching his arm. "You are. Look at me, I'm telling the truth. You mean the world to me."

Valtteri hesitates but then glances at him. He can see the hurt and the pain in his eyes and tears start to stream down his face.

Kimi can't take it anymore and pulls him in his arms, wanting to comfort him.

Valtteri is full on sobbing now, his heart aching. Kimi gently shushes him, whispering in his ear how beautiful he is, how much he loves him. Valtteri keeps crying, holding onto Kimi tightly.

 

Sebastian looks on from a distance. He doesn't know how to feel and suddenly feels like this is all his fault. He decides to go head back to the car.

 The two Finns don't notice at first, too caught up in the moment.

But then Kimi feels it. A wave of crushing sadness and hurt and he gasps at the force of it. He glances behind him. "Sebby!?"

  Sebastian sits in the car ,head in his hands. He doesn’t know how he could fix this.

 Valtteri looks at Kimi. "Where has he gone?"

 Kimi looks around frantically, before spotting him in the car and the two of them run to it.

 Sebastian is crying softly by himself, the feeling of guilt crushing him

  Kimi throws open the door and climbs awkwardly into the car to get to him. Trying to send him reassurance but he can feel the guilt and it's bad.

Sebastian tries to push him away, not wanting to upset Valtteri further.

Kimi actually sobs because Seb shouldn't be pushing him away and suddenly Valtteri is there, literally no one can fit in the car now and he motions for Kimi to get out.

 He does so with great reluctance, the bond is demanding him to be close to Seb

 Valtteri then looks at Sebastian. "Seb? I'm sorry. Just get out of the car a second."

 Sebastian climbs out, not meeting their eyes

Valtteri pulls Kimi and Sebastian towards them and into a three way hug. Sebastian is tense at first, feeling undeserving of such affection from Valtteri. But he lets himself melt into them.

Valtteri murmurs gently at them, trying to soothe them. 

"I'm so so so so sorry. I was just mad. Please forgive me."

 Sebastian tries to pull away, shocked.

 "No! No.. I'm so sorry Val. It's all my fault. I'm sorry i can't bond with you. I'm sorry..." he sobs

 "Seb I said things I shouldn't have. It isn't your fault please!" Valtteri says, looking worried and guilty.

 

"Seb?" Kimi actually whimpers.

Sebastian looks at them both, feeling like a failure, and he breaks down. His legs wobble underneath him and he whines

 Kimi immediately rushes to him with Valtteri. Both trying to help him.

Sebastian's thoughts are racing. He should've known he couldn't have it all. He was bonded to Kimi. He would always make Valtteri sad

Kimi looks at Valtteri. "You started this! Do something, he won’t listen to me!"

 Valtteri panics. He has to make Sebastian believe they were okay but how?

 He takes Sebastian's hand. Squeezing it softly.

 "I don't care if we are bonded or not. I do not care. It doesn't change how much I love you both and I love you both a lot please believe me Seb.

 Sebastian whimpers and clings to Valtteri, burying his head in his neck to stifle his sobs. Valtteri feels terrible and holds him close, murmuring gently.

Sebastian nuzzles into his neck. He wants to show Valtteri what he means to him, but he doesn't want to betray Kimi like this.  Kimi suddenly senses what he wants to do and he nods, sending through the bond his consent at him to do this.

Sebastian lift his head a little to look at him. He needs Kimi to be sure. He can't deal with disappointing his other boyfriend. Kimi nods firmly at him. There are no doubts in Kimi's mind any more.

 Sebastian kisses Valtteri's neck. "Val.." he says pleadingly

 Valtteri stiffens at the touch and he pulls away, looking at Sebastian.

 "Please, let me show you how much you mean to me" Sebastian begs.

  "I...I...but no...that's yours and Kimi's that's special." His eyes widen.

  "You are special to us"

 "You don't have to do it." He shakes his head.

 "I want to. Please." Sebastian looks at him sadly, reading it as rejection

 Valtteri glances at Kimi, suddenly nervous.

 "It's okay. I'm fine with it, you mean so much to us. And Sebastian won't hurt you" Kimi says, trying to reassure him

  Valtteri nods and turns to Sebastian, giving him a gentle nod. Sebastian's eyes light up, and he kisses Valtteri gently. Valtteri closes his eyes and tilts his neck slowly, giving Sebastian room.

 "I'll be so gentle with you" Sebastian whispers, as he places small kisses on his neck. 

Kimi comes closer and nestles himself against Valtteri's back, letting him lean on him

Valtteri feels reassured and he nods, comforted by Kimi behind him.

Sebastian feels his fangs come out and places them carefully against Valterri's skin, giving him a last out

 "It's okay. Go on." Valtteri's heart has quickened.

 Kimi pets his sides as Sebastian grabs the back of his neck, keeping him in place. And then he bites down, taking care to do it as gently as he can. Valtteri whines and his hand catches Sebastian's hand. Sebastian squeezes, trying to reassure him as he drinks.

Valtteri squeezes back gently, keeping his eyes closed.

 Kimi carefully kisses the back of his neck. "You're doing so well" he whispers. "He's almost done"

 Valtteri makes a sound to confirm he's heard him. The instinct to run is there. Sebastian can feel him start to tense, as if getting ready to bolt, and he makes a soft noise. Valtteri relaxes slightly and Kimi continues to kiss him, glancing up at Sebastian and gasping softly.

 He has never seen him feed before, and he is mesmerised by the way his eyes flash

 

Sebastian gives up a puzzled look but then focuses back on Valtteri and gently pulls out. Licking over the marks to heal them and kissing his neck gently.

 Valtteri makes a small noise, keeping his eyes closed and just breathing. It had been an intense experience

Sebastian instantly nuzzles him and presses kisses to his temple, trying to comfort him. "Thank you."

 Kimi wraps his arms around him from behind, pulling Sebastian in as well. The three stay together on the grass, getting their breathing under control.

 Valtteri recovers and pulls back slightly to be able to kiss Sebastian, feeling his fangs and shivering, now knowing how they felt. Sebastian retracts his fangs and kisses him back ever so gently.

 Kimi feels content to let them and just enjoys touching them and having them close. He can feel how happy Sebastian is in their bond

He decides to lie back on the grass and look at the stars, feeling relief flow through him.

Fondness flows through him and he looks at the two men, eyes widening. Sebastian is still focussed on Valtteri, but the other Finn has his eyes on him

 "Val?" Kimi sits up in shock and that in turn goes through the bond.

 Valtteri's eyes widen comically, and he pulls away from Sebastian. Sebastian frowns and looks at Kimi but Kimi urges him to focus.

Sebastians confusion flows through the bond and Valtteri frowns at him. "It's kinda hard to miss, idiot"

 Sebastian gasps and looks at Valtteri. Almost beaming. "You can feel us!"

 

" Apparently I can" Valtteri is still frowning. Trying to get used to all these feeling going through him

  Kimi gently moves over to him and hugs him gently. "It's overwhelming at the start, but it gets better I promise."

 Valtteri whines softly, getting a headache from all the action of tonight. Kimi shushes him gently, helping him up from the grass with Sebastian.

Sebastian can't stop himself from grinning happily. He hadn't dared to dream this would ever happen. Kimi can feel his joy and he sends his own as well.

Valtteri groans "oh my god stop with the sappiness"

 They both look up and grin at him, moving to nuzzle him excitedly. He lets them and tries to focus on the bond, trying to let them feel his own happiness. They give him twin beaming smiles when they feel it.

 "This is gonna take some getting used to " he mutters

 “You won't be alone." Kimi says softly, taking his hand.

 Sebastian is looking at him anxiously "Are you okay with this?" 

And Valtteri can now feel how much this means to Sebastian

 "It's a bit odd. But I'm okay." He nods.

 Sebastian looks at Kimi before saying "you always have an out. But we'd be very happy to be bonded to you"

Valtteri looks between them and he nods slowly.

 Kimi kisses him hard, before pulling away and looking at Sebastian mischievously. "I'm pretty sure it's my turn now"

 Sebastian grins at him, his fangs out and Valtteri looks on with interest.

 Kimi suddenly smirks. "But maybe not out in the open?"

 Sebastian looks around him and winces. "Yeah maybe we should get back to the hotel now"

 Kimi nods, they had been a little stupid in the middle of the park.

They walk to the car and get in, silent as they think back to everything that had happened

Valtteri is pretty tired and worn out and once in the car he falls asleep against Kimi's side.

 Sebastian watches them in the rearview mirror, smiling softly. He catches Kimi's eyes and winks at him. Kimi beams at him and presses a kiss to Valtteri's head.

 Sebastian sends a wave of love to him, they will always have a special connection.

 

Kimi smiles gently and sends some back. He understands.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, leave a comment or a kudo on your way out <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kissing your pain away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633588) by [Quagswagging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging)




End file.
